Tracy
Character Tracy is a minor character of Queer as Folk (US TV series) seen predominating during the first season. She is Michael Novotny's old coworker at Big Q. She represents that coworker friend that can ultimately prove very loyal after misunderstanding(s) of secrecy of one's private life. Personality & Appearance She is a ingénue, pretty brunette next door girl in her early thirties with a beautiful smile. She is taller than average at approximately 5'9" in height. She is grounded, at times, quirky especially around Michael. Her personality is as beautiful as her appearance. She always sees the better in people, but when disappointed, like when she finds out that Michael is gay and had a partner thus making their attraction a lie, they anger displayed on her face takes away her naturally vibrant look. She appears to be forgiving when Michael apologizes and telling her he never meant to hurt her and explained the struggle of being gay in the workplace and in society. She proves to be a very loyal supportive friend due to Michael staying in touch with her well after he leaves the Big Q. Story Season One At first, his employee, Marley, makes her an object of criticism just to get his opinion of her and she reveals to him that she likes him romantically. After working late, Michael get injured while working with Tracy and she refers him to David Cameron, a chiropractor he started to date. Against Brian and David's advice, Michael later asks her to accompany him at a get together for the boss when he says "bring your lady". She remembers his birthday and celebrates it at work amongst their fellow coworkers. Brian invites David and Tracy, and he informs her the two dated while he was involved with her which the abrupt news upset more than one party. They all leave angry of how Brian handled things. Tracy leaves and Michael affirms that it was true that they dated. Tracy storms off after thinking she was an object of amusement to Michael and his friends. On another day, Marley is telling gay jokes and sees Michael unresponsive. Tracy then states her opinion on how she feels about gay jokes towards Marley in defense of Michael. Tracy attempts to put her two week notice in, but Michael is able to further apologize and explaining to her by saying "...but when you spend your life keeping it a secret, who you really are, you learn to stop trusting people and it becomes second nature." She claims she would never betray him. They remained friends and she ultimately stayed in her position. Season Two When Michael comes to work again for the Big Q, she welcomes Michael back. Tracy is there to comfort him saying, "What a jerk. Why do you put up with it?" when Andrew consistently harasses him since he is now his assistant. Later, Tracy asks is Michael is going to Pride which she informs him that a lot of them will be attending. Much to her surprise, she notices Michael dressed in the Godiva outfit as he looks over at her. After Michael asks some of his coworkers if they are a real man, his boss, Andrew, questions his masculinity which Michael replies seductively, "You tell me.." as he kisses his boss, stunning him and leaving the other roaring with mocking laughter. Tracy witness Michael refuse to put on the clown outfit to promote for the children to the families. Andrew antagonizes Michael demanding him to where it and Michael forcefully declines. He kisses Tracy on the cheek, and right after kisses Andrew on the lips repeating what he said to him at Pride in the Godiva outfit proving the rumors he spread about him to be true. Michael leaves and Tracy chuckles at him before she returns to work. It is unknown what happened to Andrew, but it is implied that Tracy got promoted within the store during the remaining of the season. Season Three Michael revisits the Big Q and Andrew is no where to be found, but Tracy has now become the Store Manager. Michael asks Tracy to see if Ted Schmidt can attain the job as an assistant bookkeeper. Tracy isn't seen after their visit at the BIG Q, but she passes a few message to Ted through Michael. After sometime passes, Michael tells his anxious friend that he was overqualified and that she hired someone more suitable for the position leaving Ted in despair. Careers * Courtesy Clerk at Big Q (Season One) * Assistant Manager at Big Q (Off Screen) * Store Manager at Big Q (Season 3) Quotes * "...and something tells me you can kiss ass with the best of them." -to Michael * "What a jerk. Why do you put up with it?" Relationships Besides Michael, she is vaguely acquainted with Brian Kinney and David Cameron. She referred Michael to David when he got injured at their store. Michael Novotny they are friends and a former one-sided love interest on her side. While he likes and befriends her, Michael unintentionally leads Tracy on with much peer pressure when trying to get the promotion within the Big Q. During his 30th birthday party, the scandal is reveal leaving Tracy angered. Tracy stands up against Marley, a coworker, for Michael when she says gay jokes. Just before she puts in her resignation notice, Michael explains and apologizes to her about what happened. She forgives him and they continue to be friends. Marley They are coworkers. David Cameron They are briefly acquainted. He thanks her for referring Michael to his practice. Brian Kinney They are acquainted. Trivia * She is portrayed by Lindsey Connell. * She is skilled at customer service.